Celebrity Assistant
by velika lubov
Summary: Matt Ishida is the lead singer of the most famous rock band in the world. Mimi is his personal assistant. At first sight, you’d think she doesn’t like him at all, but really deep in her heart... she totally hates him. Or does she...? warning: some lem
1. Chapter 1

Matt Ishida is the lead singer of the most famous rock band in the world. Mimi is his personal assistant. At first sight, you'd think she doesn't like him at all, but really deep in her heart... she totally hates him. Or does she...?

**Matt Ishida** – 24 years old. Lead singer of the famous rock band, "The Wolfs". A playboy that has fear of commitment, he can't do much by himself, and also has some drinking problems. He is terribly attracted to Mimi.

**Mimi Tachikawa **– 23 years old. Even though she's a deco and fashion designer, she's Matt's personal assistant in order to become famous step by step. She's in charge of Matt's appearance, public relations; household, etc... Basically, she's in charge of his life.

"…" Talking.

_Italics: _Thinking (most of the time).

Celebrity Assistant

**Chapter 1**

A girl with shinny chestnut hair looked through her purse for the lock of the white three-story mansion's entry in front of her. Finally, she took out a silver keychain with no less than a dozen keys. She remembered how was it like in the beginning, it took her several weeks to finally figure out and memorize which key belonged to what, but now, she knew it and did it almost automatically. She opened the gate door with a shinny copper key and stepped inside. She walked down the marble way, through the beautiful rose-covered gardens when suddenly, two adult Dalmatians came out of nowhere and almost knocked her over; that is if she wasn't so used to this.

            "Hello Bruno, Cronos... how are my two boys today?" She kneeled in front of the two enormous dogs and patted their head slightly, both of them moving their tails and panting happily. After a while, she stood up and walked nearer to their dog houses, when she arrived, she noticed that there was no water at all left to drink. "Hasn't the mean old bastard given you some water since I left?" She said in a baby-voice. The dogs sat down and looked at her almost as if they understood, one of them barked once. She laughed. "Figures, Crons... that pathetic excuse of a human being is so damn lazy to even get some water for himself. How can I actually expect for him to provide you some water? Some master you guys have." Both of the dogs barked twice and she laughs again.

            "Come on, boys..." She picked up both of their water trays and walked to the water faucet which was at the side of the garage, in front of which a black Viper and an unfamiliar white Civic Honda were parked, the two dogs followed her happily and jumped once in a while around her. She filled both of their containers with fresh water and walked back to their dog houses, putting down both trays filled with water. Bruno and Cronos started licking their water in a hurry. _Poor guys, it must be over ten hours since they last had fresh water... that stupid blonde idiot._ The girl eyes the two dogs with pity, concern and love, and then she realized something. "Oh, guys, I'll be right back... wait a sec." She went back to the garage, stopped in front of it and pulled out her keychain again and with the electric control se opened the garage door. She entered and turned on the light... the first thing she saw was an olive green Jaguar, an electric blue z8 BMW, and a brand new red Hummer. She rolled her eyes at the new Hummer but paid no attention whatsoever to it and went directly to the end of the garage. The girl sighed, she was used to this, he liked to show off all the time, and buying new cars every now and then was something he did only to impress. Impress stupid bimbo air-headed Barbie dolls. She let out a grunt and started looking over the place. "Aha!" She said as she bent down and took another two trays and filled them with dog food.

            She stepped and closed the garage and saw that the two dogs where already waiting for her at the garage door. Both dogs started jumping and barking happily, while she held up high both trays of food. "Calm down, guys! I'll give it to you in a minute." The dogs stopped jumping, but they still shook happily their tail form one side to another. When she returned to their houses she put both trays down and they started eating happily, she patted their backs. "Ok, now I have to go inside, boys... there's another_ boy _I need to take care of... even thought he isn't as nice _or_ as smart as you." She chuckled as she watched them eat their food merrily.

            The girl stepped in front of the main door; she put a strand of her hair behind her ear and sighed. _Here we go again._ She took out her keychain again, opened the door and stepped inside. Everything indoors was slightly dark and submerged in a complete silence, as always. She put her purse in the table in the door hallway and looked at herself in the oval shaped mirror. The mirror projected an image of a twenty-three year old girl, with big beautiful honey eyes staring back at her. Her hair cascaded down in soft curls about three inches below her shoulders. She had no make-up on, but even so she looked absolutely beautiful. She had full supple pink lips and high cheekbones, her nose was straight and carefully defined, and she had dark long curled eyelashes.

            She caressed her cheek and jawbone with her hand very slowly, even sensually... then she trailed it down her long slender neck and stopped at the end of her black blouse neck, that had the first two buttons undone, giving a great sight of her breasts. She sighed and looked at the opposite wall were a black and blue clock hanged, it read 8:55. She readjusted her black skirt and passed a hand trough her hair and proceeded to walk to the kitchen. Once she was inside the white kitchen she opened the silver refrigerator door and looked inside of it, she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ok, Mimi, think like a chef... what can you make out of expired yogurt and beer?" She said to herself and moved to the cupboard and opened its door, the contents consisted of potato chips, peanut butter, an almost empty cereal box and a box of chocolate pop tarts. "I better go shopping today." She grabbed her 'To do' list and scribbled down stuff she had to buy, which was basically everything.

            She walked out of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs to the rooms, were she found a pink satin bra and matching thong lying on the hall floor, and green silk boxers not much ahead. She didn't need anything else to figure out what had happened last night. The master room door was open and, to confirm any doubts she had left, she saw that a blonde boy and a platinum girl lay naked on the bed, covered only by some dark green sheets. She didn't have a reaction at all; she was too used to this, she stepped and grabbed his clothes that were sprayed all over the floor. Trying to not make a sound, she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. She went downstairs where she put the pile of used clothes in a basket and started cleaning up the living room, which was filled with empty bottles of vodka, whisky and wine, as well as some soda and a bunch of used crystal glasses.

"Oh, man." She whined as she looked at the beautiful ancient Spanish rug, it had an enormous stain of what seemed to be red wine. She went to the cleaning room, grabbed a piece of cloth, poured a little of cleaner on if and walked back to the living room, and rubbed the cloth against the stain until it started to wash out a bit, but it didn't remove completely. She sighed and got up, and walked back to the cleaning room, opened the washing machine and poured some of the used clothes that weren't dry-clean only and threw the dirty cloth to the trash. She reentered the kitchen and looked for a clean glass and poured some water in it, she drank half of it and placed the cold glass against her forehead.

"Good Morning, Meems." A husky but silky voice said behind her, she turned around and saw the blonde boy wearing only his back silk robe, hanging open. "How are you?"

"You stained the rug, _again!_ Do you realize how much time does it take me to clean it? I'll have to call Arthur again and see if he can help us get it out completely like the last time..." She turned around and saw his muscular body naked in front of her, his manhood slightly erected, but didn't mind it much, because she was way too furious with him.

He rested his side to the doorframe as he looked at her up and down, with and approving smile on his face. "You look nice today."

"I wish I could say the same... do me a favor and tie your robe." She poured the rest of her water in the sink and started washing all the used glasses she had taken from the living room.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" He smirked up at her.

"Well, kinda... wouldn't you be uncomfortable if I came to work naked?" He started smiling slyly at her and inclined his head to the side. She let out a frustrated noise. "Oh forget it! Just tie it, please... and pass me that glass."

He sighed at her indifference as he passed her the glass, and then tied his robe. He looked up at her again. "Sorry about the rug, but in my defense, it wasn't me... it was Jack."

"You don't get it, do you? It makes no difference whether it was you or some of your cronies; it still takes a hell of a time to wash it out. I swear, Matt, if you stain it again I'll make you clean it! You know I'm serious." She stopped cleaning and turned her head to look at him in the eye. "Anyway... who is she this time?"

He passed his fingers through his hair. "Don't really remember. Andy... Mandy... something like that, I think." He paused for a moment and looked at her for a while. "It's not serious, honest Mimi; I am really surprised that she hasn't felt already." He shrugged and stepped forward to see her reaction... which was again none.

"Who said it was?" She lifted a brow, and finished washing the dishes and left them out to dry. "Plus, it's guys who leave in the middle of the night, not girls... at least most of the time. So..." she dried her hands, and winked at him, "was she good?"

"Don't remember, either... I guess so, but I believe it's me who make the whole thing worth it, because I have never been disappointed during sex, I am the dominant one." He looked at her. "If you ever want to find out, just tell me." He mocked, but there was a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"I think I'll pass, I have an awesome sex life as it is... thank you very much." She snorted started cleaning the stove. 

He lowered his glace and walked to the refrigerator, he opened the door, "Hey, there's not much left to eat here."

"You think?" She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I know you love beer and chips, but that's not the way to keep a healthy life, honey... plus, you seem to have gained some weight." She smirked when she saw him check himself out as if looking for any excess of fat. "Anyway, there's nothing I can make for your breakfast, at least not know, I'll go to the grocery store in a while."

Matt stopped looking at his tummy as he rubbed it with his left hand and looked up. "I'll go with you... that way I'll have an excuse to kick that girl out of my house..." He sat on the kitchen table, and rested his chin in his fist as he looked at the women in front of him dreamily.

"You're mean." Mimi continued to clean the kitchen. "Speaking of being mean, you didn't give food _or _water to Bruno and Cronos... they need water to survive too, you know? If you can't be responsible enough to give them some water during the weekends when I'm not here you shouldn't keep them at all." Her voice was now harsh and stern.

"Then you should be here all the time and look after them... if you like, you can stay in one of the guest rooms... you wouldn't have to leave my house at all." He kept looking at her, he lowered his face to be able to look at what was hidden under her skirt, and when she bent down to pick up a spoon she had dropped he got sight of her red lace thong, he felt his arousal grew harder and he left out a moan.

She stoop up and looked at him from over her shoulders, she arched a brow, confused at his moan. "You can't be serious."

"Why can't I?" He felt his manhood throb when she turned around, her hair messy and some sweat started to form in her forehead.

"You realize I do have a life, Matt?" She slammed her hands on the table and leaned forwards, giving him a great view of her cleavage. "Believe me, not everything goes around you!" Matt looked transfixed at her breasts, she followed his glace and frowned. "Pig." She straightened up and turned around. "Didn't get enough last night?"

"Is that a proposal?" He smirked at her.

Her lips curled up in sign of disgust. "Only in your dreams..."

She exited the kitchen and left Matt alone. He closed his eyes and rested against the chair he was sitting, with his hand he started to massage his forehead. "You have _no_ idea..." he muttered. He kept rubbing his temples when he felt some arms encircled his neck and blew on his ear. He smirked, "I knew you'd come around..."

"Well, I'm a heavy sleeper, but not _that_ much."

Matt opened both of his eyes in shock. "H-hey, you're up."

"Of course I am, silly boy." The platinum haired girl traced her hands down his chest from behind, softly caressing and teasing him with her nails until she reached the cloth belt that tied his robe and undid it. Then, she brought back her right hand and removed the robe of his right shoulder where she blew. He shivered at this and she smirked, before lowering her head to his neck and began to kiss and suckle on it, each time doing lower. Matt closed his eyes; he was getting harder every second. When her lips almost reached his nipple, he felt her huge breasts pressed hard against his back and neck, at this, he moaned loud. She smiled against his skin and continued her travel downwards. Matt turned to his right and saw her tit almost touching him; he smiled slyly and began to lick her as his hand moved up and grabbed her. She grasped in pleasure and turned to look at him with half-closed eyes, she smiled. Her hand began going down and took hold of his manhood which was fully erect. Matt's mouth let out a deep violent groan. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, making the girl land on his lap, pressing against his erect shaft. His mouth reached hers and their tongues battled each other savagely while he brought her body closer to him by her buttocks.

They continued kissing and caressing each other until they heard someone clearing their throat. Both looked up to se a brunette girl looking at them. "I'd appreciate if you used the bedroom, at least that way I can happily continue doing my job without any interruptions whatsoever." Mimi threw one of Matt's white button shirts to the girl and smiled. "There, it's no good running around naked in the house... it's somewhat chilly in here, let's try to avoid a cold." She exited the door again to the service room.

The girl looked dumbstruck and opened her mouth but no word came out of it. She kept staring at the door where Mimi had just been for a while until she finally reacted and very slowly turned around to have a look at Matt. "Who-who was she?" She stammered, he mouth kept opening and closing.

"Huh?" Matt was also looking at the spot where Mimi was just a few seconds ago, only the high-pitched sound of the woman straddling him made him look away from the door. He could have swore he saw Mimi's face instead of the platinum blonde over him, he shook his head and focused in the girl with green eyes. "Oh, she's my assistant..."

"Your... assistant?" She lifted her eyebrow.

"Yeah..." he nodded as started to get up and almost dropped her to the ground, but she was agile enough to stand before hitting the ground. She gave him a glare, of which he was totally unaware of.

In that instant, Mimi returned to the kitchen with the clothes she had to take to the dry clean. "Oh, don't mind me. I'll be going in a sec. Feel free to continue."

"Nah, the moment is lost. Oh, by the way, let me introduce you, this is Mimi... Mimi, this is Mandy-"

"Sandy!" The girl corrected him, as she finished buttoning up the shirt.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Matt scratched his head.

"Nice meeting you." She smiled and started walking to the living room. "I'm dropping these at the laundry, then I'm going to the grocery store, I also have to pick up that suit you ordered form Armani. Later I have to drop by the record company, I heard there was a problem due to that breakdown they had last week, which I perfectly know it was no accident." She looked at Matt accusatorily and he smiled sheepishly back at her. "Anyway, I've gotta run."

"Oh, yeah... the thing... in the record company, now I remember! Yeah our producer wanted me to go with you to settle things out."

Mimi stopped to look at him. "No he didn't."

"Oh, yes, he did."

"No he didn't." She frowned confused.

"Oh _yes_, he _did_."Matt lifted his eyebrows and tried to make her understand that he really didn't want to stay alone with that girl.

"Oh, Mattie?" The girl said in a fake baby voice. Matt rolled his eyes and Mimi pressed her lips to avoid laughing.

"Yes?" He said somewhat annoyed and turned to look at the girl which was looking at a yogurt bottle with a spoon in her mouth.

"This taste kinda funny... you wanna try?"

Matt looked at her with incredulity in his face, and turned to a giggling Mimi. "_Now_ do you remember?"

"No, I don't." The brunette finally got it. "Ooh, maybe he called and said so?" 

"Yes! Yes, he called yesterday... he sounded really pissed."

"Oh, ok, then I'll drop these and do everything else and then I'll be back and we can go see your producer. Plus, you have a guest." She smiled, thinking she was going to make Matt suffer, well, if you can call it that, with that blonde a few more time.

He glared at her, he knew what she was doing, but he had other things in mind. "Well, I suppose you're right, but don't be late... 'cuz I really have to be there or I'll lose everything I have... no more Wolfs!" He dramatized and put his hand against his forehead as he closed his eyes. Mimi just looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't do that, Matt!" The blonde interfered. "If you must go now, then go! I couldn't bear knowing that I'd be the reason of which the famous Matt Ishida lost everything!" The girl shrieked, and Mimi rolled her eyed, she couldn't believe how slow she was to figure out what he was doing. "And Mimi, I'm quite sure you can leave all that 'till later, can't you?"

"I... suppose I can." She sighed, then looked up at the boy in front of her. He had his arms crossed, his legs spread apart, a bimbo grasping his arm with her face in his shoulder, and a wide grin adorned his face. Ding-ding-ding! Ladies and gentlemen, Matt Ishida has just won.

TBC........?

Author's Notes:

Ok, liked anyone? I hope so... please, review! So I can know if I can continue this story or just delete this! But this is just the beginning; it'll get better, promise.

You've got any suggestions, comments, and/or corrections? These are all welcomed. Just make sure you press this little button and send a review to me ^^ 

  |

  |

  |

  V


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,! Here's chapter two! Hope you like it, oh and I have some people to thank!:**

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Thank you so much (you were the first to review this story! ^^), here it is.

Luna Wolf aka Matt4ever: hehe, sometimes I'm also too lazy to log in, too. Lemons won't be far away.

LittleOne: Thank you, I'll try to write my chapters faster.

…?…: I'm glad you loved it, here's chapter two.

kuruta: I'm really happy that you liked it, no, that you loved it! ^^

Aoi Senshi: the rest of the gang will appear soon, don't worry =) thanks for your review! I did e-mail you, now you read and let me know what you think!

fire fang: ok, I won't delete =) hope you like it.

innocentangel: here's mooore xD

Kay141: thank you! Here it is!

mima75557: thank you! =)

DivineAngel143: oh thank you! I'm honored! I also love the stories you write! Especially Arranged Love, I think it was really cool! And do continue Captain Ishida as soon as you can, ok?... I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter, I tried my best.

lazygirl: I'm also glad your friend told you (by the way, who's your friend?) and thank you for reviewing and thinking this is a good story, I also love Agent Tachikawa! I think it's awesome.

deity of death1: haha, Matt's not that bad (coughs and tries to look innocent), thanks for liking the way I make up their 'personas' hehe, hope you like this chapter.

yukifumi: here it is, late, but here hehe ^^U... thanks for reviewing and keep doing so!

BessArtist: it's cool you found it funny! Hope this chapter will be of your liking too.

Fabiana: perdooon! Lo traducire, lo prometo! Solo quiero ver si esta historia puede tener exito antes de hacerlo en español, pero lo hare, no te preocupes... nomas que te advierto que contiene lemons, eh!

And a very special thanks to my beta-reader, flowers and death: thanks for considering me a good writer, I do try my best, since this is not my natal language, and thanks also for helping me to edit this fic. Thank you very, very, very much! =))))

**Tai Kamiya** – 24 years old. Mimi's best friend since childhood, he's a publicist and works at this big publicity agency. He's also in love with Mimi.

**Rodrigo – **25 years old, Mexican, likes a lot Mimi, works at the Dry Clean.

**Yi Min –** 22 years old, Chinese, dislikes Mimi, works at the Dry Clean.

**Joe Kido** – 28 years old. "The Wolfs" manager, major paranoid, hysterical 24/7, sometimes a jerk.

**Frank –** 32 years old. Guard at 'Alebrije Records'.

"…" Talking.

_Italics: _Thinking (most of the time).

.

.

.

.

Celebrity Assistant

**Chapter 2**

"I still don't get why you did that for!" Mimi drove her white Explorer down the street, looking at Matt briefly then carefully returns her eyes to the road. "You had this gorgeous woman in your house and you lied that you had stuff to do in order to kick her out... most men don't do that." She continued driving and stopped when the light turned red. She put her elbow on the door and rested her head in her fist, then turned to look at the blonde next to her.

            "I just didn't feel like it." He shrugged.

"Well, if you didn't felt like it, then it's kinda weird... because you _did _look as if you _felt_ like it." She snorted and looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

His eyes sparkled and he gave her a lopsided grin. "So you noticed." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement.

"Yeah," she returned her attention to the stop light just in time to see it change to green; then she turned left to an avenue.

"So?"

She turned to look at him for a while, her eyebrow lifted. "So what?" she returned her attention to the road.

"What do you think?" Matt's face moved a little bit closer to Mimi's.

She frowned. "About what?" she looked at Matt who only moved his eyes to his lap, then back again to her eyes. "Ohh," she couldn't help but laugh at Matt not being able to tell her what he was talking about.

Her laughing caught Matt off guard. _Is she laughing at me?_ He blushed yet grimaced at her. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

            "Ha, ha, ha... nothing," she brushed away a tear from her eye. "It's just that it's funny that Matt Ishida, _the_ womanizer, isn't able to refer to his penis." She smirked when she heard him puff out in indignity.

            "I can." He muttered, arms crossed, looking out the window with a frown in his handsome face.

            "Sure you can." She smirked again at the man next to her; he was so much funnier when he was pissed off. "So... that is the only way they come?" Matt looked at her, his eyebrow lifted in confusion at her. When she realized what she had said, she quickly continued. "Let me rephrase that... is that the only _model_ they come? Tall, busty, blonde, light-eyed, brain-less..? I'd list more characteristics, but it would take me too long, so let's leave it there."

            With his brow still up, he smirked. "Oh, do I detect some jealousy?"

            "Why should I be jealous?" She replied somewhat angry. How dare he jump into conclusions with just one simple harmless question?

            "Meems, it's ok... if you're _that_ jealous you only have to ask and I'd gladly do to you what I do to them." He winked.

            "I am not jealous!" She looked at him, fire quite visible in her eyes.

            "Yes you are. Why else should you ask me that?"

            "I was _trying_ to start a conversation with you, which is _obviously not_ possible since you're a self-centered egoistic jerk!" She screamed, but when she realized what she had said she covered her mouth in horror with her left hand, and turned to look at the man next to her.

            Matt was taken back with her reaction. He felt something in his loins twist. "Wow... that hurt." He looked dumbstruck into nothing.

            "Matt... I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean it that way... I just... I guess I don't like you to get me wrong... plus, this _hasn't_ been my week." Mimi shot him a quick guilty smile to him, even though her eyes expressed sadness.

            The blonde looked at the brunette, even though it had hurt him the comment she made, the look on her face made him hurt even more. "What happened, Meems?"

            "Well, it's just that... oh, forget it, it's not a big deal, really."

            "I insist."

            The woman turned her head to look at him and gave a lopsided smile. "'I insist'? When did you start to go all proper?" He gave her a look, her attempt to change subject didn't work as she wished it had, she sighed and looked at the road again. "I broke up with Joseph yesterday..."

            He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he didn't know whether to be happy or sad for her. "You broke up with him?"

            "Well, technically _he_ broke up with me... he's now with Cindy." Her face remained unaffected, but he saw the sadness in her eyes.

            _Wait a second! Did she say..?_ He looked carefully at her. "Um, Meems... isn't Cindy your friend?"

            "That she was." She nodded her head. "Apparently they'd been sleeping behind my back for quite a while now."

            "Really..? For how long?" He still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Since I started to work for you… that would be about seven months." she said as if it was no big deal, but he knew better, he knew she was dying inside.

"What?!" Matt frowned when he heard her answer. _That bitch! Weren't they supposed to be friends? And that stupid asshole! He had the most beautiful woman ever and he dumped for that skinny girl with big teeth and frizzy hair? How could they do this to her? She deserves so much better._

"You heard me... although I have to say I had a similar reaction to yours when I found out. Except I found out because they were in _my_ bed, naked nonetheless, doing extremely avid things that hell, I'm sure I did _not_ expect them to do, ever... It also included lots of yelling, and objects flying and shattering everywhere... mostly by my own doing." She waved her hand.

"I can't believe this... that slut..." He shook his head at the whole mental picture; he shivered and looked back at the brunette. "Hey, Meems..." she turned to look at him and caught his eye, "he didn't deserve you. You're worth so much more."

"Thanks," she gave him an enormous smile, which he gladly returned. Then a thought crossed her mind and she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" His smile became a confusion scowl.

She stopped giggling and looked at him, and she closed her eyes. "Sometimes I think of you more of as a girl friend than a boy friend."

He blinked a couple of times and looked at her. "You mean you think of me as your gay friend?"

"Ha, ha... yes, something like that." Matt scowled, but Mimi just looked at him. "Don't get me wrong. I mean it because you're so caught up in my life as if it were some kind of soap opera that you don't like to miss... plus, you're so emotional with this kind of stuff about my life, as if you were really affected by it."

_If only you knew..._ He looked at her with longing in his eyes, but since her eyes where not on him anymore, she didn't have a chance to notice.

"But I think it's rather sweet... just like Tai."

Matt glowered and instantly felt as though his blood was on fire. "Oh, yes... _Tai_..." Oh, how he hated him. He had never really met the guy, but he couldn't help but get mad and jealous every time Mimi mentioned him. He was Mimi's best friend, her precious childhood best friend... she spoke of him any moment she could, always stating how cute he was or how nice he is or what did he do. Hell, she even spoke more of _him_ than her own boyfriend! _Or should I say EX-boyfriend?_ Anyway, it was annoying, really. It was always 'Oh, Tai said that...' or 'Tai and I'. Given that he really didn't like to speak about him, he tried to change subject. "So what are you gonna do? Didn't you share a flat with that ass?" _Maybe you'd like to stay at my place? _He added mentally.

"Yeah but I'm moving out... I'll be staying for a while at Tai's."

_Tai, Tai, Tai... _He hated that almost every topic with Mimi ended up with Tai in it. "Lucky bastard..." he muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch it, what?"

"Eh, nothing..." Matt looked at the side mirror. _Did I say that out loud? If she hears me then I'll be as good as dead in a second._ "Anyway, why are you staying with him, Meems? You could stay in my place, I really wouldn't mind. Like I already told you, you can take better care of Bronos and Cruno."

"Cronos and Bruno..." Mimi corrected while glaring at him. "They're _your_ dogs for heaven's sake and you don't even know their names!"

"Yeah, Cronos and Bruno, that's what I meant." Matt looked at the woman beside him, who was still looking pretty mad. "Oh, c'mon Meems, so I forgot their names, big deal. Whatever... you didn't answer my question."

"No, Matt..."

"Why not?" he argued, he still didn't understand why she kept turning him down.

"Just because Matt... Every time we're together we end up fighting, if I was to stay in your house we'll probably kill each other by the end of the week. Plus, it'd be awkward, I am no fan of your so called parties, which I would use the words 'massive destruction' to describe them, and I'd be constantly getting in your way with girls, just look at what happened in the morning, it wouldn't be fair for those girls _nor _for me. I wouldn't like to make that a habit or a routine. Besides, I've only known you for eight months."

He cocked a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing much really, it's just that I feel like I don't really, _really_ know you... I know, I know, I am the one who knows the most of you, aside from your brother but still... Tai's been my friend since forever."

"Who mentioned Tai?" He growled.

Mimi looked at him surprised. "You did, you asked me why him and I told you why." He was about to say something but Mimi cut him off before he could even make a sound. "Let's leave it here; this discussion has gotten a little too childish for my taste. Oh, we're here!" Mimi pulled over and parked in front of the dry clean. "You can stay in the car if you like; people would go wild if they saw you. I'm dropping these, it won't take me long." She stepped out of her car and carried the clothes inside the building. When she entered she saw a tall tanned handsome man in the reception, he was wearing an open button red shirt with a white long sleeved underneath, some jean shorts and black converse. He was scribbling some things down in a notepad but he looked up when he heard the bell in the door rang. When he caught sight of Mimi, he smiled widely at her. He had semi long messy brown hair and olive green eyes, and one hell of a smile.

"Hello Miss Mimi, how have you been? Haven't seen you in a week..." The handsome man said to her while grabbing the clothes she was giving him.

"Hey Rodrigo... well, you know... I've been really busy, the day before yesterday I was in San Francisco looking for a special fabric I ordered _weeks_ ago but I hadn't received it since... by the way I dropped by four days ago and you weren't here... Yi Min told me you were in vacation." Mimi rested her hands on the counter while looking at Rodrigo.

"Sí, bueno... I went back to Mexico, I had to meet my new niece... she's beautiful, her name is Almudena." He flashed a quick smile before resuming counting the garments.

"Almudena... lovely name, what does it mean?" She rested her chin in her fist.

Rodrigo shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, but I believe it's a Virgin in Spain... I have a Spanish aunt that's also named like that." He scribbled some stuff on the notepad and separated each item of clothing. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, not much..." Mimi looked boringly at the Mexican who was folding the clothes. "Oh, yeah, I broke up with my boyfriend."

Rodrigo stopped and turned to look at the woman in the other side of the counter, his eyes shining and a smile on his face. "Really? I mean, oh, what a shame..." he placed one hand over one of Mimi's and leaned forward, her eyebrows shut upward. "Listen Mimi... if you ever feel lonely and just wanna hang out, give me a call and we can have lunch anytime you like."

"Ok...?" She gave him a nervous smile.

"Hey, are you finished yet, Meems?" Matt stood a few feet away from her arms crossed over his chest, she quickly withdraw her hand out of Rodrigo's grasp. She didn't even hear the door bell when Matt had stepped inside. She scratched her head several times; her eyes suddenly became very interested in the building's floor as Matt glared at the man who was holding Mimi's hand moments ago.

If Rodrigo noticed the angry look in the blonde face, he ignored it and turned to look at the woman, his index finger pointing at the blue eyed man. "Do-do you know him?"

"Um, yeah... actually I work for him." Mimi closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Matt Ishida is the egocentric jerk you always talk about?" His eyes were opened wide, his mouth hanged open whenever he wasn't speaking.

"There's no need to go into details." She turned to look at Matt and smiles sheepishly at him, wanting to kill Rodrigo right now; she quickly turned her head to look at the tanned boy and mouthed a 'shut up'.

"I'm flattered you speak of me to other people." Matt said, sarcasm dripping in his words.

"I don't recall labeling you like that." Mimi put on a fake thinking gesture, hoping that the rock star buy her story.

"Yes you did, just last week you came in complaining about how idiot-"

"Don't help me here, Rodrigo!" She turned around and gave him a sharp look.

"So I'm an egocentric jerk huh?"

"Technically, I didn't mean it that way..." Mimi started to explain, when Rodrigo interrupted her again.

"So, this stuff is Matt's?" He said signaling the clothes he had put into piles.

"Um, yeah..." Both Mimi and Matt raised their brows.

"Chido." Rodrigo started to go over Matt's stuff with a goofy smile in his face.

The blonde leaned to the brunette beside him and whispered. "What the hell does 'chido' mean?"

Mimi shrugged. "I have no idea, he's mexican you know... he always says it when he's happy... it's an expression of some sort, but I believe it's a good thing." She curiously watched the tanned guy as he checked out the clothes.

"And I never realized that it was _his _clothes you brought here every week..." he shook his head, as if he has missed something that not even a blind person would have. "Yi! Come out here and meet Mimi's boss!"

"No, Rodrigo- I'd really appreciate it if you didn't-" Mimi tried to stop him from calling the other women, but it was too late.

"Hai, Roo?" A pretty chinese petite girl came out of the 'personal only' door. She had short glossy black hair and dark eyes, her attire consisted in a red tank top with a golden dragon and some Capri olive green jeans.

"Oh, crap!" Mimi whined and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Ho Chi Minh! It is Matt Ishida!" The girl moved so quickly you could almost swear her feet barely touched the ground, in less than a second she was hugging the rock star tightly. "Yi Min never thought she meet Matt Ishida, Yi Min so happy!" She squeezed Matt even tighter; he was starting to feel uncomfortable... that was until he was able to feel her firm breasts against his chest. He smirked and pressed himself yet more against the Chinese. To what most of the people would think, Yi Min wasn't stupid even if her English wasn't the best, so she did realized what he was doing and giggled against his shoulder.

Of course, Mimi didn't miss this. "Plugh-eze..." her eyes rolled as she looked somewhere else.

"Oh, Mi-chan, Yi Min did not see you there! How you been?" She faked smiled at the brunette. _She Matt's employee?__ Stupid bitch that works with Matt! Yin Min hates her!_

_'Didn't see you' my ass! _Mimi returned the fake smile. "Oh, I've been great, lot's of work... which reminds me Matt, we need to go, there's lots to do left." She grabbed her purse, took out some money and put it in the latin's hand. "Here you go, Rodrigo, I'll pick these up tomorrow. See you! Let's go, Matt." He pouted, which made Mimi sigh with exasperation. "Or stay, whatever, I don't really care. I still have to work; remember Matt? I have two lives to live: yours and mine. Anyways, good-bye!"

Mimi turned around and was about to take a step when she felt a hand grab her arm, making her stumble backwards into Matt's arms. "Heh, I must say this is nicer." He whispered against her left ear as he pressed his hips into her buttocks. Mimi's face flushed and looked downwards, but something caught her eyes- hair, dark hair... belonging to a chinese girl, lying face down on the floor. Matt followed the confused glace of the girl in his arms and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Oh, um, girl... I'm- ha, ha, ha!" Matt started laughing at Yi Min, but when the girl shot him a threatening look he cleared his throat and apologized as seriously as he could.

Matt could barely babble a "Bye" before Mimi dragged him out of the dry clean as fast as she could before he could cause more damage. "How the hell did that happen?" She looked at him, furious, while he had this goofy smile on his face.

"I dunno, I just remember trying to grab your wrist before you left then the girl lying face down on the ground." He laughed but one glare form the brunette made him stop.

"That's not funny Yamato." She was dead serious. Suddenly her cell phone rang, interrupting her lecture on Matt. She looked at it hesitantly but answered, "Hello? Oh, hey Joe... actually we're on our way there... Yeah, Matt's here with me... You are? Oh... sure, I'll give him the message for you. Be there in a while." She hung up and not looking at her companion she said, "Joe's pissed at you. He says he'll kill you when we arrive."

"Oh that sounds nice." Matt said sarcastically and crossed his arms, while looking out the window.

"It does, doesn't it?" The rest of the ride they were submerged in silence, each having their own thoughts running through their heads. They arrived to an enormous mirror building, with a huge sign with the words 'Alebrije Records'.

Mimi parked her car outside the very beautiful modern building and got out, Matt did the same. They walked into the building, while doing so a black guard smiled at them. "Hello Mr. Ishida, Miss Mimi."

"Frank, how many times do I have to tell you its Mimi, not Miss Mimi nor Miss Tachikawa, just Mimi." She faked angriness at the guard as he opened the door so that the two of them could go in.

The guards smile became wider. "Sorry, Mimi."

"Now that's better... by the way, have you seen Joe?" Mimi stopped for a while and looked at Frank.

"Mr. Kido was furious 'bout somethin', he was yellin' when he arrived... which is weird since he usually starts screamin' 'til someone says somethin' 'bout these guys." Frank nodded at Matt, who frowned while Mimi sighed exasperated.

"No say... gees; we're in for a day. Wish me luck, Frank." She started walking away, Matt following right behind.

"Always babe," he waved at them and turned back to watch the door.

"What was that?" They entered the elevator and Mimi pressed the 3th floor button.

"What was what?" She looked at him, one brow cocked up.

"Your chat with Frank, what do you mean we're in for a day?"

In that instant the elevator's doors opened and someone angrily yelled, loud enough for people in Europe to ear it, "ISHIDAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC........?

Author's Notes:

How was that? I hope I did ok enough for you guys? Don't forget to review, please!

  |

  |

  |

  V


End file.
